Untitled Regrets
by M14Mouse
Summary: 2nd story in the Kinescope Effect Series. Leo’s POV as he watch Ralph in his coma. Basic on the first movie.


Untitled Regrets

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Companion's Piece to Kinescope Effect. Leo's POV as he watch Ralph in his coma.

Disclaimer: I don't own them...wish I did.

A/N: Here it is, folks. Thank you for the reviews for Kinescope Effect. Enjoy. Read and Review if you wish. I am also planning to do a Mikey and Don's POV pieces as well. So, that should be coming soon.

----Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable---

----Sydney J. Harris----

I have many regrets and many of them involve you, Ralph. We are so different from each other. We are like matches. We rub each other the wrong way and we cause a spark of another fight or argument. I could never understand you. You were always so emotional and so deep in your angry. There was always a flame in your eyes that seems to never die. Sometimes, I would be afraid that it would burn me into ash. The fights never go to a point of all out war. You would storm out and a few hours later, you would return.

But this time was different. You barely came back alive. You were bruised, cut, and broken. Your skin was no longer warm but cool as if the flames you carry become coal. Your breathing was swallow and your pulse was barely there. I was never one to believe in any higher power but I was praying. I was praying that I wouldn't lose you as well. We already lose Splinter. We couldn't take that, Ralph. We would be shattered beyond repair.

Then the Foot barrel in. I feel my anger boil. How dare they! I could always control my anger but in that moment, I give in. No sounds, no words. Nothing as my world turn red. I felt my blood pump to my heart, my muscles seem to tighten and ready to attack. For a brief moment, I understood you. And...And.... I just don't know how to describe it. The feelings and the emotions rose from within me and burst forward from within. I didn't recall myself.

Despite our best effort, we lose. We were forced to flee. We flee from our city and our home. That day, we truly become outcasts. We jump into Casey's van and drove away from our defeat. It gave me another chance to look at you. Now, your skin was a darker color because of the bruises. Dry blood covered your cuts. I could feel the numerous bumps on your head. I watch your chest move up and down slowly. Sometimes, I would hold my breath when your chest didn't come back up. Your heartbeats were steady but faint.

Then it just stopped.

I didn't feel your heartbeat or saw your chest move. Your body just stopped, Ralph. My worst nightmare came true. I would lose one of my brothers and I couldn't do a thing about it. Mikey and Don were on either side of you. The look on Mikey's face was heartbreaking. Mikey always wore his emotions on his face. His look was as if his soul was shattering into millions pieces. Don's face was unreadable but his eyes look like he had fall into the abyss. I was about to scream and tears were roll down my cheeks. The pain was unbearable. Nothing could describe it. Nothing.

Then your chest rose ragged and I could feel your heartbeat again.

I felt my own heartbeat again. Mikey look like he was going to dance in the van, which wouldn't have been a good idea. Donny looked like he found his heartbeat as well. You were alive again. I don't know who to thank but thanks for bring my brother back. I swear if you did that again. I don't know what I do but it will not be pretty.

During the three days of travel to the April's farm, we constantly watch over you. None of us sleep very well while you were injured. We treat your wounds with the supplies that were available. Mostly, it was a waiting game. We waiting for you to make any sign of improve or waking up. Your breathing become stronger and your heartbeat become steady but you didn't wake up. Finally, we arrived at April's farm and Mikey, Donny, and I carried you to the bathroom. We full up the tub with water and gently, we set you down into the water. Water always seems to help us heal faster. So, it was the best bet.

Then it started again.

The waiting game. I hate it. I hate seeing you like in that lifeless state. It was so against your nature. You going to hate hearing this but you are similar to Mikey in that matter. Neither of you can be in one place for long periods of time. During the days that pass, it gave me to think. I didn't sleep or eat during those days. Mikey, Donny, and April force me to leave. They would take my place but I couldn't stay away for long because of the one fact. It was my fault. I push you away and made you run into a fight you were going to lose. In the end, I almost lose you.

I remember an old saying.

United you are strong, divide you fall.

And we have fallen and broken. When you wake up, I will not make the same mistakes. I will make it up to you. That is that. No more regrets.

The End.


End file.
